house of ninahouse of healing
by ollyspraggan1927
Summary: Nina Martin is a normal teenager, she's being bullied. She's very depressed and moves to self harm. Her friends have to help her through it. Will they save their friend?
1. The post it note

**Hey guys! This is a bit different to what I originally planned for this story. But at least I've started again. I'll try Update a lot! rated T for self harm and language. I do not own house of anubis!**

Nina POV

"You idiot! Look, you made me drop everything!" Joy exclaimed, pushing Me into the wall, joy mercer seriously hates me. She's prissy and pink, more than amber now! And has a death wish for me. I turned and ran, everyone laughed, I reached over to my shoulder and removed a yellow post it note reading: fat bitch. I bit my lip, threw the note in the trash, and carried on running down the hallway. When I reached Anubis house I ran to the bathroom, unzipped my bag, and reached for a razor, I pulled down my school tights, and, amongst the others, quickly scraped it across my leg, I grabbed the pack of tissues, and dabbed it, to stop the bleeding, then, pulling up my tights, ran into my room, onto my bed, and cried, until Amber, my roommate came in.

"Neens! Babe, what's wrong?" She sat next to me, and put her hand on my back.

"Nothing" I sat up, and wiped my eyes.

"Is it joy?"

"No, amber, do you think I'm fat?"

"No babe! Give amber a hug" she held out her hands. I accepted her offer, and sobbed into her shoulder.

"That's it, come on, let it out babe, just let it out."

**thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own house of anubis.

P.S. if you ever need support with self harm. I'm here for you.

Onwards and upwards

Nina's POV

I half-heartedly went down to breakfast the next day, and sat next to amber. Joy emeidiatly kissed Fabian passionately. Then, walking over, tipped the orange juice over my head.

"What was that for?" I asked, wiping my face with a napkin.

"My amusement" Joy laughed, Everyone else sniggered, apart from amber.

"Leave her alone" amber screamed, grabbing the milk and throwing it over joy.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Alfie screamed, and soon, everyone was throwing food at each other. I ran upstairs, and started to get changed, since it was Saturday, I could wear anything, since it was meant to be hot, I chose a casual dress, long socks and black doc-martins. No-one could see the scars on my legs. I pinned my hair back into my usual style, and went back downstairs, this time grabbing a book, and sitting in the common room. Everyone was cleaning up, apart from amber, who came and grabbed my arm, dragging me into our room.

"What?" I asked, shaking my arm loose.

"I found this in the bathroom" she produced a razor, which, had scarlet red blood on it.

"And..."

"It's yours" she stepped forward

"I...I..."

"No" her voice was cool, she was staying calm.

"Okay it is"

"Show me"

"What?"

"Show me the scars"

"No, it's not like that"

"Look, just do it" I slowly pulled down my sock, producing lots of scarlet cuts. "And the other one" I pulled down the other sock, falling to my knees, crying.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, through tears.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own HOA!

Patricia ran, I dropped the scissors, and ran after her, she was in the kitchen. By now, everyone had come out of their rooms,and were staring at me. "What's happening?" Victor boomed. Coming in, "what is all this screaming about?"

"Nina" Patricia blurted. I wanted to slap that bitch so hard. So I did. She punched me in the face. Then. We were both fighting. Pulling each others hair. Fabian, jerome, Alfie and Eddie were pulling me back. Mara, amber and joy were pulling at Patricia. They finally broke us up. I could taste blood. I had a scram down the left side of my face and a black eye. And my cheek was bleeding. I was sat down in a chair. And given some tissue to stop my face bleeding. Patricia wasn't really hurt, just the one side of her face was a bit red. Victor stood there in horror. "Martin. Get to your room. I need a little chat with Williamson. About you."

"No, please. Patricia." I started to cry. Amber and mara took me upstairs. And I collapsed onto my bed.


End file.
